Heretofore, levelwind systems have been provided for wrapping or spooling coiled tubing onto a reel when the coiled tubing is removed from a well. Drive means are provided for rotation of the reel and the levelwind systems utilized heretofore have been mechanically or hydraulicly driven by rotation of the reel. Many prior art levelwind systems use a levelwind screw to move a tubing guide laterally across the reel in order to properly wrap the tubing. The screw is turned at a rate proportional to the rate of reel rotation in order that the tubing guide may move at approximately the rate of the current wrap position. The height of the tubing guide (as well as the threaded rod) is controlled by a hydraulic lifting mechanism, which in turn is controlled by the unit operator, who must determine an optimal height to transmit vertical forces which support the tubing properly. This lifting mechanism is typically pinned at or near the rotational axis of the reel, and requires package space outside the flanges of the reel.
Another system uses a chain loop between the sides or flanges of the reel to function in a manner similar to the levelwind screw. A further system moves the entire reel laterally to wrap the tubing onto the reel. The levelwind systems utilized heretofore require some connection or association with the reel drive system and to the reel supporting structure on opposed sides of the reel. Further, a predetermined controlled force is not applied to the coiled tubing by prior systems to minimize reverse bending of the coiled tubing. Also, the levelwind or guide head receiving the coiled tubing is not continually adjusted automatically in a vertical direction. A mechanical change is required in order to modify such a levelwind system for coiled tubing having different diameters.